Bad Dream
by author musiman
Summary: Tadi malam, Ino memimpikan Shikamaru yang menyatakan perasaannya lewat puisi cinta. Siang hari ini, Ino menyaksikan sendiri Shikamaru yang menyatakan perasaannya tanpa puisi cinta. Sekuel 'Hypothesis'. AU, OOC. R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

**BAD DREAM**

Mata aquamarine itu memandang ke sekeliling dengan heran. Yah, sesungguhnya dia tak jarang datang ke tempat itu, enam kali per minggu malah. Yang membuatnya heran hanyalah, di kelas yang luas itu, kenapa hanya ada satu manusia?

Eng... ralat. Mata Ino baru saja menangkap sesosok lagi.

Ino Yamanaka terdiam sejenak, dia masih penasaran apakah matanya bermasalah atau tidak. Gadis pirang itu mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian membuka kelopaknya lebar-lebar. Tak ada yang salah dengan matanya. Yang dia lihat benar-benar dia. Si jenius, cowok nanas, cowok paling pemalas yang pernah Ino kenal, cowok yang paling Ino hindari akhir-akhir ini, anak sulung Shikaku Nara―oh well, sebut saja Shikamaru.

Kalau bukan matanya yang salah, berarti cowok itulah yang bermasalah.

"Oh, Ino..."

Tuh kan, ada yang tidak beres. Seorang Shikamaru Nara, baca puisi? Emm, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut membaca juga sih, Ino bahkan menyimpulkan Shikamaru baru saja mendesah.

"Engkaulah rembulan." Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang teks.

Ibaratnya, masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Ino tidak bisa menangkap perkataan Shikamaru sepenuhnya. Dia terlalu serius memandang wajah yang―jujur saja―agak mirip monyet di mata Ino. (Yah, bukannya mencela ciptaan Tuhan, tapi Ino cuma mau jujur.) Wajah yang biasanya memancarkan kemalasan dan hasrat tidur yang luar biasa itu kini ber-revolusi menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan kedramatisan, nyaris lebay di mata Ino.

Ino tidak mengeluarkan suara, lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Kekaguman yang berlebihan akan fenomena yang terpampang di depan matanya telah membuat dia lupa akan fungsi pita suaranya. Dia tersihir oleh _performance _si laki-laki jabrik, dia tak bisa menyelanya. Meskipun bulu kuduknya tetap berdiri, dan kernyitan masih terpasang, dia diam. Bengong.

"Meskipun arti namamu adalah babi, aku tak peduli!"

Ino berjengit. Ini cowok niatnya ngerayu atau nyindir sih? Ya, ya, dia tidak menyangkal kalau ino sama dengan pig, tapi apakah di saat merayu cewek, hal itu perlu disebutkan? Ino masih diam, menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan puisinya yang nonsense.

Sampai akhir puisi, yang bisa Ino lakukan hanya membeku.

"Oh, Ino..."

Ino sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan ke-ilfeel-annya, haruskah Shikamaru menambahnya? Desah-desah gaje, monyong-monyongin bibir, dan sekarang, jongkok sambil ngulurin tangan. Tampaknya Shikamaru tak cukup puas membuat Ino bergidik, dia ingin membuat jantung Ino berpacu lebih cepat.

Dan cowok itu berhasil, Ino mau tak mau harus berdebar-debar. Menelan ludah, dia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang memulai―

"Maukah kau jadi―"

―lamaran?

"NGGAK...!"

Kaki jenjang itu membawa pemiliknya menjauh dari cowok kepala nanas, secepat mungkin. Gadis kuncir kuda itu berlari tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Tidak. Suara Shikamaru yang mengumandangkan namanya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Lantai koridor rupanya tak terlalu bersahabat, tak jarang Ino terjatuh karena tingkat kelicinan lantai yang tinggi. Tapi berapa kalipun dia jatuh, ketakutan memaksanya untuk bangun lagi, berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Ino memekik ketika sampai di ujung koridor. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya ketika dia sadar bahwa pintu utama begitu tak tertembus. Dia menarik-narik gagangnya tapi pintu tak mau terbuka. Keringat dingin makin membanjir ketika telinganya menangkap suara Shikamaru. Dia datang, makin dekat, makin dekat...

"ARRGGGHHH...!"

Ino Yamanaka tersentak, terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dadanya naik-turun, nafasnya memburu. Dia memandangi sekelilingnya, dan menghela nafas lega mendapati dia ada di kamarnya, bukan di ruangan kelas. Dia lebih lega lagi ketika menyadari dia sendiri, tak bersama sang Nara. Dan yang paling melegakan dari semuanya adalah ketika dia menyadari bahwa yang tadi hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

Dia mengelap keringatnya yang membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. 'Ah, gila,' dia membatin kesal. Seingatnya dia tak melihat film horor tadi malam, tapi kenapa dia malah dihantui mimpi buruk? Yah, memang sih tak ada hantu, tapi bagi Ino, Shikamaru yang mengejar-ngejarnya sambil membawa selembar kertas lebih mengerikan dari zombie.

Dia meninju udara, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Udara pagi mengisi paru-parunya, dan dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ayahnya sedang menonton televisi, Ino tahu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya memang hobi menonton dengan volume keras, maka dari itu suara telivisi bisa terdengar bahkan sampai ke kamar Ino yang di lantai dua. Dia―tanpa mempedulikan suara TV―menoleh ke arah jendela, tangan kanannya refleks menutup matanya ketika cahaya matahari menyorot.

Tunggu, matahari... menyorot.

Ino dengan cepat memandang ke jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di dinding depan ranjangnya. Dia melotot ketika melihat jarum pendek yang berusaha menyentuh angka tujuh dan jarum panjang yang tepat di angka sembilan.

"Huwaaa!"

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Nara."

Gadis dengan rambut pink pucat itu menunjukkan senyum jahil terbaiknya. Belia yang disinggung―Ino―tak melakukan hal lain selain melempar death glare. Dia sudah cukup dongkol dengan satpam sekolah yang ngotot, tak mau membukakan gerbang untuknya. Ck, dia hanya terlambat tiga puluh detik. Untunglah satpam itu lemah terhadap rupiah. Tapi meskipun diliputi rasa lega, Ino masih tak dapat memusnahkan kejengkelannya. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara satpam matre itu dia harus rela kehilangan setengah dari uang sakunya. Dan sekarang, Sakura sedang mencoba untuk memperburuk mood si blonde.

"Nggak usah marah gitu," goda Sakura. Mata hijaunya yang cerah memandang Ino jahil. Cewek kuncir kuda itu diam, menopang dagu dengan tangan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha keras mengacuhkan orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Tidur jam berapa semalam?" kata Sakura. Ino bisa merasa kalau sekarang gadis pink itu sudah mulai serius. Tapi tetap saja, menyambutnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Nara', bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Sepuluh," jawab Ino sesingkat, sepadat, dan sejelas mungkin, seolah memberitahu gadis Haruno itu bahwa dia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Hmm... nggak malem-malem banget." Sakura mengurut dagunya, sok serius. "Mimpi buruk?"

Gadis yang biasa dikenal sebagai Ino itu tersentak, dia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap Sakura ragu-ragu. Apakah tebakan Sakura itu sekedar keberuntungan, atau dia memang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran?

"Mimpi buruk ya?" Sakura―sesuai perkiraan Ino―dapat menerka hanya dengan melihat ekspresi gadis Yamanaka itu. "Vampir? Dracula?"

Ino menggeleng. Dia kembali memalingkan mukanya.

"Terus apaan dong?" Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh Ino, apalagi meminta gadis itu untuk berpaling. Baginya, berkomunikasi dengan punggung Ino sudah setara dengan wajahnya. Setiap gerakan Ino dapat menggambarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Sakura yang menempel pada Ino sejak taman kanak-kanak tak perlu kesulitan dengan kondisi ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mimpiin..." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya, membiarkan Ino tersentak dengan telinga merah.

"Bisa diem nggak sih?" Ino menoleh, rona merah memenuhi mukanya. Sakura tak perlu meneruskan kalimatnya, cukup tertawa saja sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ino meninju lengan Sakura pelan, membuat Sakura ber-"au!"-ria. Tapi Sakura tak memprotes, karena memang reaksi ini yang Sakura harapkan.

"Jadi, kau diapakan oleh'nya'?" tak ada yang tak bisa melihat seringai jahil Sakura, termasuk Ino. Wajahnya sewarna dengan rambut Chouji saat itu.

Ino hanya diam, tak berontak meski panas menyiksa. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan layaknya 'boneka yang akan tebakar bila disinggung tentang Shikamaru' oleh Sakura. Mungkin menurut Sakura, terjebak di lift serta menjadi pembicaraan gara-gara jepretan Chouji belum cukup untuk menyiksa Ino. Gadis yang terkenal modis itu pun tak bisa apa-apa, karena Sakura memang begitu pintar mencari hal yang bisa membuat Ino mati gaya.

"Oh, jadi nggak mau ngasih tahu..." Ino tersentak lagi, gaya bicara Sakura yang seperti inilah yang paling dia waspadai. Licin, selicin ular. Begitu lembut di telinga, namun selalu berhasil membuat bulu roma Ino berdiri. Ino menahan nafas, menunggu Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Nggak masalah," kata Sakura tenang, tapi Ino menafsirkannya sebagai sikap sok santai. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan bilang."

Yang dikatakan Sakura itu sembilan puluh sembilan persen benar. Ino Yamanaka memang paling tidak ahli dalam menyembunyikan emosi, dan sayangnya Sakura begitu pintar membaca emosi. Lagipula, Ino bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia berlama-lama. Sakura tak jarang jadi tempat penampungan bila Ino tak bila menyimpan semua rahasianya sendiri.

Ino terdiam, pikirannya melayang ke si nanas. Selama delapan hari ini, bisa dibilang cerita hidupnya hanya seputar cowok itu. Penghuni sekolah yang bergender perempuan juga sudah menambahkan dalam ingatan mereka untuk menggunjingkan dia dan Shikamaru setiap hari. Ino terpaksa harus menuliskan kata-kata 'melihat orang berbisik-bisik' dalam jadwal kegiatannya. Kalau saja dia bisa, dia ingin mengunci mulut mereka-mereka yang tidak berhenti menyebar berita yang jauh dari fakta. Sesungguhnya, karena merekalah Ino jadi terus memikirkan si jenius yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas seberang.

Gadis pecinta ungu itu tak pernah meramalkan bahwa Shikamaru akan jadi salah satu cowok yang mengusik hidupnya. Jelas saja, bandingkan Shikamaru dengan Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Ino mengerti arti first love―jauh. Ganteng, nggak. Kaya, nggak. Populer, apalagi. Shikamaru cuma terkenal di kalangan guru karena kecerdasannya sekaligus sifat malasnya. Cowok nanas itu nggak punya kata keren di tengah-tengah namanya. Shikamaru itu bukan tipe Ino, sama sekali bukan. Selain itu, dia dan Shikamaru juga nggak akrab-akrab banget, malam Minggu kemarin adalah pertama kalinya mereka sedekat itu. Ino masih belum bisa mengerti mengapa mayoritas siswi bisa menggosipkan mereka pacaran. Bahkan dia sempat dengar ada yang mendirikan komunitas 'I support Shikamaru-Ino'. Parah.

Sakura berhasil mencegah Ino melamun lebih lanjut, karena dia berkata. "Ah, ya, si ketua kelas bilang, pulang sekolah kau harus piket kalau tak ingin dilaporkan ke Ibiki-sensei."

Ino menaikkan alis, sepersekian detik kemudian mendengus. Dia memang terbiasa sampai ke sekolah setelah bel berdering. Dalam seminggu, dia bisa terlambat masuk dari empat sampai enam kali. Dan hari Rabu ini juga tak berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lalu, dia harus berlari sepanjang koridor agar bisa masuk lebih dulu dari guru yang mengajar di jam pertama. Ternyata sang ketua kelas begitu obsesi terhadap keteraturan kelas, jadi dengan soknya dia mengingatkan Ino lagi. Ya, kali ini bukan yang pertama, Naruto―si ketua kelas yang cinta dengan pangkatnya―sudah pernah mengancam (melalui Sakura) akan menyeretnya ke ruang Ibiki-sensei kalau tak mau piket sepulang sekolah. Ibiki-sensei sang wali kelas ini adalah orang yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Ino temui. Bukan hanya karena sayatan di wajahnya saja, tapi gosipnya, dia mampu membuat lutut murid-murid yang keluar dari ruangannya lemas. Karena itu Ino tak punya pilihan, dia harus piket sendirian lagi di kelas. Cewek yang sering mengeluhkan namanya itu jadi teringat minggu lalu, di mana dia pulang sendirian selepas piket.

Ino terkadang heran, kenapa Naruto tak pernah mengatakan ancaman itu langsung padanya. Selalu dan selalu melalui Sakura. Mustahil kalau Naruto merasa tak enak hati menegurnya secara langsung, dia itu orang yang punya masalah dalam kepekaan, jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan hanyalah... yah, kau tahu lah.

Dan ketika Ino menanyakannya, respon Sakura adalah, "Mana kutahu? Aku hanya mengantarkan pesan!"

Ino tertawa kecil melihat muka Sakura yang perlahan berubah merah, entah karena marah atau malu. Ino punya dugaan, mungkin keduanya.

Sulit bagi Ino untuk tidak berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas saat itu. Ketika memastikan bahwa Kurenai-sensei―guru yang mengajar pada jam terakhir―keluar kelas, dia menyeret kakinya menuju sudut kelas. Dia menghela nafas panjang ketika mendapati tiga sapu, yang hampir semua bulunya lepas, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sebuah bukti betapa tidak bertanggungjawabnya siswa-siswi kelas 11B―yah, termasuk dia.

Tak hanya Ino, tapi semua orang pastilah tak akan mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan dengan sebaik-baiknya jika tidak punya niat. Yang perlu Ino lakukan agar tak dipaksa masuk ke ruang Ibiki-sensei hanyalah mengayunkan sapu, Naruto tak memberinya penjelasan yang lebih spesifik. Jadi, dia hanya menyapu debu-debu yang berada dalam jarak jangkaunya, sama sekali tak menyentuh bungkus-bungkus permen yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Dia sudah rindu rumah, semakin cepat dia selesaikan pekerjaan ini, semakin cepat dia pulang.

Ino menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secara kilat, tanpa peduli apa tanggapan Naruto atau anak-anak yang lain besok. Yang terpenting dia sudah melaksanakan tugas yang dibebankan padanya, dan seharusnya itu sudah cukup. Setengah berlari, dia menuju sudut kelas dan melemparkan sapu malang itu begitu saja, membuat lebih banyak bulunya rontok. Tapi gadis itu hanya peduli pada pintu keluar, dia menyambar tasnya dan―masih dengan kecepatan yang sama―berjalan keluar kelas.

Tapi Tuhan ingin membuat prosesnya lebih rumit.

Brukk!

"Aw!"

Orang yang punya otak kecil bagus bisa saja tidak terjatuh, tapi otak kecil Ino tidak berbeda dengan otak kecil pada umumnya, maka dari itu dia tak kuasa mempertahankan kakinya ketika seseorang yang berjalan tanpa kenal rem menabraknya dari sisi kiri. Rasa sakit menyerang beberapa titik tubuhnya, dan dia hanya mampu merintih sembari mengelus luka di sikunya.

Ino menggeram, secepat kilat dia mendongak. "Hei, kalau jalan―"

Tapi sulit sekali meneruskan kata-katanya. Mulutnya memang terbuka, tapi dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya pun berhenti mengelus luka, nampaknya keterkejutan lebih kuat daripada rasa sakit. Ah, semua juga sudah bisa menebak.

"Shikamaru?"

Cowok itu mendongak, sama seperti Ino, dia mencampakkan lukanya. Tapi Shikamaru punya alasan yang lain mengapa dia menolak untuk mengurus lukanya lebih lanjut. Ino yang menghadiahinya kernyitan serta tatapan mata seolah dia spesies langka yang kabur dari suaka margasatwa itu tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti keheranan. Seingatnya, dia masih memakai baju, mengucir rambut, dan belum melakukan permak wajah; tak ada yang berbeda. Gadis yang sama merepotkannya dengan gadis lain itu tak seharusnya menatap dirinya seperti itu.

Ino segera sadar bahwa tingkahnya telah melampaui batas kesopanan, dia segera merubah ekspresinya. Dia mengangkat alis, dan memaksakan senyum. Niatnya sih, ingin jadi se-Ino mungkin, tapi hasilnya malah nggak Ino banget. "Belum pulang?" suaranya tidak seharusnya semanis ini.

Shikamaru juga merubah mimiknya, dia memperlihatkan tatapan khas-nya. "Kau sendiri?"

Ino lumayan tersinggung juga dengan jawaban (tepatnya, pertanyaan balik) dari Shikamaru. Mungkin itulah faktor kenapa suaranya jadi normal lagi. "Piket."

"Ketiduran."

Ino tak bisa mengerti kenapa Shikamaru mengatakan empat suku kata itu hanya dengan ekspresi malas. Bagaimanapun juga ketiduran di kelas sampai terlambat pulang itu konyol, setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit ringisan. Ino khawatir, jangan-jangan cowok itu tak punya selera humor? Ah, bagus. Selain tak punya selera humor, Shikamaru juga berhasil merenggut tawa Ino. Kalau saja yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang konyol macam Naruto, Ino bakal tertawa geli. Di depan Shikamaru, dia cuma bisa menaikkan satu alis.

Shikamaru-lah yang menyadarkan Ino untuk bangun. Dia berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang menanyakan apakah Ino akan bangun atau tidak. Si rambut pirang buru-buru berdiri, merasa bodoh karena selama kurang lebih satu menit dia tak mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya. Di atas semua kesialan itu ternyata masih ada satu keberuntungan yang patut disyukuri: tidak ada orang yang melintas ketika dia dan Shikamaru terduduk di lantai.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya, Ino bukanlah cewek kaku yang dengan mudahnya bertindak tolol begini. Dia gadis yang menarik, ceria, juga rame dan dia selalu bangga dengan sifatnya itu! Sekarang dia sibuk mencari jati dirinya yang hilang seiring datangnya Shikamaru. 'Oke, kendalikan dirimu, Ino. Kau bisa melakukannya. Apa susahnya sih mengajak cowok itu pulang bareng? Toh cuma buat basa-basi, berharap saja dia menolak.'

Ino berdeham, dia menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal. "Emm... pulang bareng?"

Ino berharap dia terlihat ramah, meski sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak ingin Shikamaru berkata "ya". Cowok itu tampak menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yah, 'sesuai' harapan Ino, Shikamaru memang tidak berkata "ya".

Inner Ino mengumpat-ngumpat, tapi Ino berusaha tersenyum, meski tak lebih dari sebuah senyum tipis. Dia menyusul Shikamaru yang berjalan lebih dulu, menyesal mengapa dia tak berpura-pura ingin pergi ke toilet atau semacamnya. Sekarang dia harus berjalan bersama cowok paling membosankan yang pernah dia kenal. Dua ratus meter serasa sepanjang dua kilo. Kenapa orang tuanya harus membangun rumah yang hanya berjarak satu blok dengan rumah Shikamaru?

Ino yang dari awal sudah punya tekad untuk mengusir keheningan, sekarang malah kebingungan mencari topik. Dengan Sakura, dia bisa ngomongin fashion atau paling tidak, ngegosip. Tapi sama Shikamaru? Seragam yang dipakainya sekarang saja acak-acakan, dari mana dia bisa mengerti fashion? Ngegosip, lebih tidak mungkin. Ciri khas cewek itu ngegosip, ciri khas Shikamaru itu nggak suka cewek. Kesimpulannya, kalau cewek saja dia benci, apalagi kegemaran cewek.

Mungkin topik yang paling disukai Shikamaru adalah shogi, tapi masalahnya, Ino tidak tahu apa-apa tentang shogi. Lagipula, selama ini Shikamaru juga tidak hobi ngomong, jadi Ino harus cari topik yang betul-betul dia kuasai, agar―meskipun Shikamaru tidak banyak bicara―dia bisa meramaikan suasana dengan suaranya. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang Ino temukan hanyalah jalan buntu. Dua hal yang paling dikuasai cewek pirang itu adalah fashion dan gosip, dan, balik lagi ke pernyataan tadi, Shikamaru pastinya benci kedua hal itu.

Ino yang biasanya tak pernah kehabisan topik itu jadi pusing sendiri. Well, dia bisa masuk ke mode cerewet kalau orang yang dia ajak bicara adalah seorang yang akrab dengannya, jadi mungkin dia harus membayangkan Shikamaru dengan rok mini dan rambut pink...

"Gila, mimpiku tadi malem mungkin adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah kudapat."

Hah?

Ino secara spontan berhenti. Gadis dengan aksesoris serba ungu itu menepuk bibirnya, _shock _sendiri mendapati kecerdasan bibirnya yang dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah otak. Kalau saja keadaan membolehkan, dia ingin lari, mengepak barang-barangnya, dan menenggelamkan diri di hutan belantara tanpa kembali.

"Mimpi apaan?" tanya Shikamaru yang ikut berhenti. Gadis yang masih sibuk mengomeli dirinya sendiri itu melayang dari tanah untuk beberapa detik―terlonjak. Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dijawab dengan jujur oleh Ino itu sukses membuat si gadis kehilangan kata-kata. Shikamaru, yang mengetahui reaksi Ino, mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

Ino ganti memandang Shikamaru yang masih bertahan dengan kernyitannya. Gadis yang merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman atas perlakuan Shikamaru yang terus menatap tajam matanya itu, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari mata menuju bibir. Dia hadiahi cowok itu sebuah ringisan lebar, sementara otaknya mencari berkas berlabel 'kebohongan'.

Dalam keadaan terjepit, daya kreasi si blonde bisa anjlok. "Aku lupa mimpi apa."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya sejenak, kemudian kembali ke mode normal. Pemuda itu melangkah lagi tanpa merasa perlu menunggu si gadis. Ino, yang tertinggal di belakang Shikamaru, mengelus dada penuh kelegaan. Senyumnya kembali mengembang, dan dia melangkah sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk menyusul Shikamaru.

"Ino?" kata Shikamaru sesaat setelah Ino menjejerinya. Kelopak mata yang biasa menjaga aquamarine di dalamnya itu terbuka lebar, sebuah reaksi yang biasa ditunjukkan Ino jika dia terkejut. Si pirang, meskipun sempat kaget mendapati Shikamaru menyebut namanya, cukup bahagia juga dipanggil. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama (yah, nggak lama-lama juga sih, paling sepuluh menit) menunggu, Shikamaru mengakui keberadaannya juga. Ino sempat berpikir kalau Shikamaru membencinya, karena lelaki itu selalu irit kata saat bersamanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan kadar antusiasme yang lebih dari seharusnya.

"Yah, mungkin kau akan menganggap ini merepotkan..." Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, dan Ino yang tak bisa membuang rasa penasarannya ikut berhenti. "Tapi akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika tidak dikatakan..."

Eh?

Kenapa Ino merasa, yang akan Shikamaru lakukan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang juga dilakukan Shikamaru dalam mimpi sang Yamanaka? Ino memandang mata malas itu ragu-ragu, dan bisa membaca bahwa Shikamaru sedang bimbang. Dan pipi cowok itu, Ino harus mengakuinya meskipun sedikit ngeri, ada rona merah di sana! Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal yang Ino takutkan terjadi!

"Tunggu, kau tidak sedang mencoba menyatakan cinta 'kan?"

Ino lagi-lagi harus menepuk bibirnya sendiri yang berani berulah. Sedikit perhatiannya pada Shikamaru dialihkan ke bibirnya, dia mengomel lagi dalam diam untuk kedua kali. Namun, Ino tak ingin membuang momennya, mata aquamarine itu kembali menatap Shikamaru. Cowok itu mengantongi telapak tangannya, dan berpaling dari Ino.

"Sebenernya, ya."

Sekarang, Ino mengerti yang dinamakan '_dream comes true_'.

Ino membelalakkan matanya, seolah minta penjelasan pada Shikamaru, namun sepertinya cowok nanas itu menolak membalas tatapannya. Sang Nara masih berusaha jaga image di depan Ino, dia masih saja berpaling. Ino tahu, usaha cowok itu sia-sia saja, karena semburat merah itu membuatnya terlihat... cute?

Gadis Yamanaka itu tanpa sadar menepuk pipinya sendiri, salahkan inner-nya yang tidak menyaring dulu apa yang akan dia katakan! Shikamaru mengerutkan kening mendapati Ino yang terlibat perang batin, namun dia masih setia dengan posisinya, seolah tak mengizinkan Ino untuk melihat semburat merahnya lebih banyak.

"Well," Shikamaru memulai. "Aku hanya ingin bilang itu, tak lebih."

Uh-oh...

"Kalau kau minta lebih juga nggak apa-apa kok."

Eh?

Ino, untuk―ya ampun―ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini, menepuk bibirnya. Tepat di hadapan gadis itu, Shikamaru menatap wajahnya, lengkap dengan rahang yang jatuh.

"Ma―maksudku―"

"Oke, aku minta lebih."

Dan saking rumitnya kondisi mereka, author sampai nggak bisa ngasih deskripsi banyak-banyak.

Ino berusaha untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Gadis itu berusaha percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, dan itu lebih sulit lagi. Putri Inoichi itu berusaha menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, tapi kepalanya serasa kosong.

Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan jantungnya seliar ini, bahkan saat akan ujian masuk SMA sekalipun. Dia belum pernah sekaget ini, bahkan kalaupun Sakura dan Naruto jadian, Ino tak akan terkejut sampai mati rasa seperti ini. Gadis pirang itu belum pernah merasakan bahagia, sampai-sampai di dadanya terasa ada kembang api yang meloncat-loncat dengan gembira.

Err... ya, bahagia.

Seperti yang semua orang tahu, cinta itu butuh proses. Datangnya butuh waktu, dan memupuknya juga butuh waktu. Hanya saja, Ino harus mengikuti paket akselerasi untuk cintanya kali ini. Delapan hari, bukan waktu yang cukup panjang, dan prosesnya pun juga cukup menyiksa. Tapi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu, dia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Lingkungan mendukungnya. Mulai dari Sakura yang terus-terusan memaksa Ino buat jadian dengan Shikamaru, anak-anak yang tidak berhenti menggosipkan dia, sampai Shikamaru sendiri yang memberi dia lampu hijau.

Ck, langsung pada intinya sajalah. Ino jatuh cinta, saudara-saudara―dan parahnya―sama Shikamaru!

"Kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Shikamaru yang tadinya sempat sok cool, sekarang berubah jadi hot―dalam artian, panas dan merah mukanya. Ino juga tak jauh berbeda, meskipun kadar kemerahannya masih mendingan kalau dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru.

Jalanan yang sepi seolah memberi lisensi pada mereka untuk lebih menikmati gelora masa muda, sekaligus bikin kekakuan makin terasa.

Shikamaru-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Emm... maksudmu―"

Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Shikamaru, sebuah cara klasik untuk membuat Shikamaru diam.

"Mulai sekarang, aku nggak bakalan protes lagi kalau mereka ngegosipin kita pacaran."

Dan ciuman Ino di pipi Shikamaru―yang bisa dipastikan membuat Shikamaru menjadi lebih merah―merupakan awal dari kisah mereka yang troublesome―err... maksudnya, sweet.

**-FIN-**

Saya harap ending-nya nggak ngegantung. TT TT

Sebenarnya ide buat bikin fic ini udah ada setelah saya bikin 'Hypothesis', tapi baru terealisasikan sekarang, soalnya waktu mau mulai bikin, masa liburan sekolah udah habis. DX

Maaf kalau gaya bahasanya agak beda dengan 'Incident' maupun 'Hypothesis', saya lebih nyaman pakai gaya yang kaya' gini soalnya. :D

Review please?


End file.
